


his precious princess

by Madfalldyn



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: “It's okay, just focus on your writing,” you say, encouragingly. “That's all you need to worry about right now.”“O-of course,” Genny answers, leaning forward, over the desk. She picks up her quill, hands shaking, and tries putting the ink-dipped tip to paper. Before she can manage any writing, a sudden whimper escapes her. She glances back at you, over her shoulder, pink hair framing her adorable face. A face which, right now, is nearly the same shade as her bouncy locks.





	his precious princess

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 19, cock warming. I actually wrote this a year or so ago, and decided it was too built on my personal headcanons for Genny. Very indulgent, so... perfect for my 200th fic. Don't look at me, this was written for me by me.

“It's okay, just focus on your writing,” you say, encouragingly. “That's all you need to worry about right now.”

“O-of course,” Genny answers, leaning forward, over the desk. She picks up her quill, hands shaking, and tries putting the ink-dipped tip to paper. Before she can manage any writing, a sudden whimper escapes her. She glances back at you, over her shoulder, pink hair framing her adorable face. A face which, right now, is nearly the same shade as her bouncy locks.

“Still can't focus? You know, you can tell me what's wrong,” you tease, and Genny whimpers again.

“Y-you know what's wrong!” she responds, wiggling on your lap, trying to settle in. Though with your cock pushed deep inside her cunt, it's far from easy for her to stay settled.

“Yeah, yeah. You're a needy little princess, aren't you?” you tease, “But you're doing a great job keeping me warm, little lamb.”

“I… I am?” Genny asks, perking up a bit at the praise. She bounces, just a bit. “I want to make you proud… and happy. I'll do anything for you!”

“I know you will, princess, I know,” you say, “But you need to stay still. Don't get too excited, okay?”

“Y-yes! I'll try and calm down, I'm sorry. It's just so hard, with you inside me,” Genny says, “It feels so good, and I just get so… so… frustrated, you're already inside me, I just want you so badly!”

“Alright, here. I'll help you out a little bit, but you still need to keep still, okay?” you say, already slipping your hand under her bunched up dress. 

“I'll do my best!” Genny promises, her voice so sweet, so determined, you can hardly hold back, yourself. But, somehow, you manage to resist as you guide your hand up, eliciting a few giggles from the pink haired cleric as your fingers brush along her skin, tickling her. She puts her quill to paper, managing a few words.

Eventually, your hand finds its target. You grip her breast in your hand, squeezing gently, and earning a soft moan. Then, you pinch her nipple between two fingers, rolling it gently, and a needy whimper escapes her. You glance at the paper, noticing the most recent word she started is now nothing more than a messy splot on the page.

“D-daddy…” she whines, and you're sure she can feel you twitch at the word. She puts the quill down, obviously giving up. “I… I can't, I need you…”

“Are you sure, little lamb? You're doing so well, keeping me warm…” you tease, still toying with her nipple.

“ _ Please, _ ” she begs, “This is driving me crazy!”

“Okay, princess, do whatever you like,” you give in, and as soon as the words are out of your mouth, she begins bouncing on your lap. Up, and down, up, and down, your room is filled with the soft slap of her ass on your legs as she rides you. You lower your hand, placing each hand on one of her hips to help guide her.

“Thank you! I just couldn't take it anymore, I needed you so badly!” Genny exclaims. “You make me so crazy, calling me your princess, your little lamb, I just feel so… so special, I can hardly stand it!”

“Why don't you turn around, lamb? I'd like to see your face,” you ask, and Genny whimpers.

“I want to look at you too! I'm so glad you asked, here, let me…” she says, lifting off of you for a moment, but only long enough to twist around and face you. She then settles onto you once more, wet with arousal. “I'm so glad I'm with you… you really do make me feel like a princess.”

“I love you, Genny. You are my princess, whatever it takes, I want to make you happy,” you reach up, cupping her the base of her neck with one hand, and pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. There's a sweet taste to her, as you push your tongue into her mouth, hungrily, greedily. Her hands find your back, digging into you as she whimpers, doing her best to push back at your tongue with hers.

“I love you too!” she nearly shouts, when the kiss is finally broken. She begins rocking her hips as she bounces, making the friction of your cock slipping in and out of her almost unbearable, especially with how tight she is. The feeling must be even harder to handle for her, however, as you feel her tighten up around you. “D-daddy!”

She manages a few more quick bounces, with your name on her lips, before she finally crashes down, legs twitching to each side of you as she comes. Her expression is a delicious mix of cute and lewd, eyes half lidded and mouth hanging open in shocked bliss. You pull her down for another kiss, and she's practically putty in your hands as you push your tongue into her mouth once more. You thrust up into her, once, twice, and then you're there, as well.

Moaning into her mouth, you come, your seed spilling into her. She seems to love the warmth that spreads into her, as she whimpers, and her cunt squeezes your cock again, another smaller climax crashing over her like an aftershock. When you break the kiss, both of you are panting, trying to catch your breath. Genny slowly rises off of you, still trembling slightly.

“Is it bad how much I… how much I love having you inside me? And finishing inside me like that…?” Genny asks, still holding up her dress, and looking down to see your come slowly drip out of her. She finally lets it drop, covering her legs.

“I'm sure some would say it is, but… I just can't resist you. I love every second we spend together, Genny. You really are my princess, and nothing we do together can really be all bad, right?”

“I guess not!” she says, beaming at you. “I love you, the way you look at me makes me so happy. I'm so glad you summoned me here, I never thought I'd… find someone to take such good care of me. To get to live in a castle like this is like one of my fantasies came true, and… and if I'm a princess, you're a wonderful prince!”

“Would you like to make me a king, Genny?” you ask, springing the question on her.

“W-what? And get… m-married?” For a second, you worry she might faint. “I'd love to! Oh that would be so amazing, I'd… I'd be the luckiest girl in any world.”

“Then I guess that makes me the luckiest man, doesn't it?” you say, and Genny wraps her arms around you, hugging you as tightly as she can manage.


End file.
